


Stolen Kiss

by smuttyandabsurd



Category: DNAngel
Genre: DNAngel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, Yukiru Sugisaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyandabsurd/pseuds/smuttyandabsurd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really short fluffy Satoshi/Daisuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Kiss

Daisuke kept his head bowed, unable to meet the piercing azure gaze. A hundred thoughts raced through his mind and his heart thundered against his ribcage, ready to burst. The silence was thick in the empty classroom, as if stifled under a heavy blanket. Time seemed to have come to a standstill, frozen in the awkward moment, and for Daisuke it felt as if there was no escape.

Satoshi held Daisuke’s chin in his finger, slowly tilting his face upwards. The moment those warm ruby eyes met his cool azure gaze, Daisuke’s cheeks coloured a deep red and soon he resembled an endearingly ripe tomato. His mouth opened to utter his name, “H-Hiwatari-kun!”

But the rest of his words were lost, cut off in a sudden liplock. Daisuke stumbled back a step, knocking into his desk, but his surprise quickly melted to desire. He kissed back clumsily, his arms trapped against Satoshi’s chest, absorbing his body heat. When Satoshi’s tongue slipped out and pleaded entry to his mouth, Daisuke parted his lips obligingly, moaning softly in pleasure.

They lost themselves into the heated kiss, oblivious to Riku who stood just hidden against the classroom door.


End file.
